Forever Yours
by BlueMoonstones
Summary: The world as they knew it has ended when the Ministry fell. Lena Roux and Fred Weasley try to cherish the moments they have left but with muggleborns being rounded up and the Weasley's under surveillance, it could prove to be difficult. In Honor of Fred W.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this chapter is short, sorry about that, but the rest of the chapters will be longer. Hope whoever reads, enjoys the story, and let me know what you think :)

* * *

It was a scorching July day, the setting sun beaming down its last light on the few people walking by in Diagon Alley. Amongst them was a nineteen year old girl making her way towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She maintained her glance towards the ground, trying to not draw attention to herself. The shop was nearly empty with the exception of two little boys looking at dungbombs. She continued walking to the back of the shop, where there was a closed door. What was on the other side was a small flat with two bedrooms.

She walked into her bedroom, dropping the bags she had been carrying. Jumping on her bed she closed her eyes, taking in the smell; this had been her home for the past months. Her parents had sold their house and moved to France, her muggle father's homeland. Her mother, also a muggle, was native English, but had decided to leave everything behind to move. They asked her if she had wanted to go with them but she declined. She wouldn't leave Fred.

She heard the door open, the footsteps grew closer. Red hair poked through the door's small opening. "You're here. When did you arrive?"

"Five minutes ago," she smiled as he bent down to kiss her.

"We closed up shop early, slow day."

"Come lay down for a bit," the girl patted the empty spot next to her.

"I can't, we'll have to leave soon, for tonight."

She frowned. Fred sat beside the girl, putting his arm over her for comfort.

"Come on Lena. You know why you can't go."

"Hermione and Fleur are going."

"Yes, but they can manage to fly, you're terrified of heights." Fred paused, "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. Please understand." He placed his hand over hers.

There was a knock on their bedroom door. George spoke up, "I don't know what you two are doing but I think we should go now, just in case."

Fred turned and touched her face, "My mother will be waiting for you at the Burrow. I love you." He kissed her gently, and then left.

Lena sat there, recollecting herself. She couldn't show up at the Borrow upset, Molly would worry over her when she didn't need to. They had to keep positive thoughts for tonight for it was July 27, and Harry Potter had to be removed from his relatives' home. A pit formed in her stomach, a feeling that came when she sensed something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's the second chapter. Just wanted to say I changed a few things, like the dialogue because I don't want to violate copyright infringement,so I cooked up some improvisation. Hope you guys enjoy and please let me know in the reviews what you think of the story. Enjoy :)

* * *

She had apparated to the Burrow though no one was in plain sight.

"Hello?" called out Lena.

"Lena dear, is that you? I'm in the kitchen."

She walked into the kitchen where Molly was making tea. As she sat, Ginny had come down, coming over to hug her. They stayed quiet, not knowing what to say until Molly couldn't resist it any longer.

"My dears help prepare a few muffins, for when they all arrive." She always asked for help despite doing the needed task on her own.

Moody and Kingsley had planned everything carefully, and suspected nothing to go wrong. Everyone would be paired up, one disguised as Harry. Each pair had a destination to go to where there would be a portkey waiting to come back to the Burrow.

"What time are they leaving?" Ginny asked.

Molly looked at the clock, "They said at eight. The sooner, the better." She continued with her muffin batter.

Time passed by slowly, silence a constant companion to the ladies before they finally noticed it was eight. The three sat around the kitchen table, anxious. Molly heard the oven bell ring, "Oh the muffins are ready."

"A bit early, no Molly?" Lena laughed trying to lighten up the mood.

"Hush, it's never too early to bake something. Here, help yourselves," she offered the muffins. They took one each, though they didn't eat them. Molly had set the timer an extra twenty minutes, burning them.

Silence once again.

Molly started pacing the room, after thirty minutes. "They should've started to arrive by now."

Lena and Ginny remained sitting as there was no room for three to pace in the kitchen. Fifteen minutes, and someone had finally arrived. Running outside they saw Harry and Hagrid, who looked terrible. Ginny continued running towards Harry, embracing him tightly.

"What happened?" Lena began asking; it wasn't supposed to take this long.

"Sit down dear," Molly sat Harry down, while Hagrid stood behind.

"Were you discovered?" Lena asked

"They knew. We were ambushed by death eaters." Harry was in a state of shock.

Not five minutes had passed when they heard someone else arrive. Running back out, they saw Remus carrying George, who was covered in blood. As they passed by, Lena noticed George was missing an ear. Remus laid him down on one of the couch, where Lena took over; a registered nurse at St. Mungos.

"Bloody hell, what happened?" she asked Remus as she tended to the gaping hole on George's head. But he turned and left, confronting Harry, interrogating him. Once he was convinced, he lowered his wand at Harry.

"Why don't you ask me? I could be an imposter!" Hagrid yelled.

"The polyjuice potion doesn't work on giants," Remus sighed.

"Who did this to George," Lena asked as she finished bandaging Georges ear.

"Snape."

Everyone stood in silence. Lena started pacing, worrying about everyone who hadn't arrived; worried about Fred. Kingsley and Hermione arrived next; Remus and Kingsley quickly pointing their wands at each other, again interrogating to see if they were an imposter. Much to Lena's relief, Fred and Arthur arrived quickly after them.

"George's been hurt," she whispered as she hugged Fred. They walked inside, where he stood by his brother.

"Is there anything you could do to-?" Arthur paused looking down at George.

"No the ear is gone and can't be restored, it's been done by dark magic. But I will do my best to make it heal properly," Lena reassured. "I need a bit of air."

She went outside, beginning to feel the pit in her stomach again. Remus was outside pacing nervously; Tonks had not arrived yet.

"How do you think they found out?"

Remus stopped pacing, "I don't know. I thought perhaps there was an imposter among us but no." He shook his head in frustration.

"It'll be alright Lupin," she placed her hand on his shoulder.

They walked back into the already crowded living room. George had made everyone laugh, joking about his ear. But no one was relaxed, dreading more bad news to happen. After twenty minutes, Tonks and Ron arrived. Hermione ran towards Ron, while Lupin hugged Tonks.

"So what happened?" he asked her.

Tonks sighed, "Bellatrix. She wants me dead, Remus."

The group then started to discuss of a possible betrayal but Harry stated he trusted all of them. Soon after Bill and Fleur arrived, terror and grief painted on their faces.

Bill spoke up, "Moody's dead. Voldemort figured Mundungus was the real Harry. He apparated as soon as he saw him, the killing curse hitting Moody instead."

They all mourned Moody until there were no more tears. Kingsley was the first to leave, back to his duty of protecting the Prime Minister.

"Well let's all go to bed, it's late and we've had a long day," Molly ushered. Everyone got up and went to their assigned bedroom. Fred went up to their bedroom, but Lena stayed behind to check up on George.

"Are you ok? What are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, honestly. This hole will not bring me down; I will not let it bury me. Get it, bury me, this hole?"

Lena laughed. The joke was awful but she couldn't help herself. "Well if you need anything, let me know, your hole-yness," she bowed. With that, she made her way to her and Fred's' room where he was already laying down, as she got ready. As she climbed into bed, Fred turned over and pulled her, laying quietly listening to sounds of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just wanted to thank Aurorabyrd98 for favoriting. With that being said here's chapter 3, enjoy and let me know what you think of the story so far. :)

The wedding day finally arrived, and everyone was up at the crack of dawn. Everything had to be ready, as the ceremony would take place early afternoon. When Lena woke up, Fred had already left, leaving a flower he had taken from downstairs wedding decorations, in his place. Yawning, she got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. Coming back out, she put on her blue dress and shoes she had bought for the wedding.

"It's about time you woke up, Fleur was having a meltdown, and I was the only one around to calm her down," Ginny complained as Lena made her way down.

"It's only nine," she frowned.

"Well yeah, but Fleur was up at six! Mum said you could help prepare the dinner tables."

"Is the tent up?"

"It's been up since seven," Ginny rolled her eyes.

Fleur was taking this wedding seriously; having carefully prepared a tight schedule that everyone had to closely follow. Everyone was suffering a migraine at this point.

"Morning," Lena said as she kissed Fred as he walked into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

"Please stop, my one ear can't take it."

"Shut up." Ginny punched her brother as she left.

They both turned to see George covering his one ear. She let go of Fred and went over to his twin, checking his bandages.

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt?"

"No, the ointment you put on helped with the pain," he smiled.

Lena winked, and went to pour herself a cup of coffee, that Molly had apparently made a bucket load earlier in the morning. She poured the brew into three cups, Fred and George taking their own.

"So when are you two getting married?"

She started choking at the question, Fred rushing over to tap her back, while George laughed. Ever since Fleur and Bill announced their engagement, he had been pestering them, with when they would tie the knot.

"I mean you two have been together longer than our victims today, so why no ring?" He started waving his hand around, sticking his tongue out.

Regaining her breath back, she retorted, "Why is marriage the only viable way to prove you love someone?"

"Touché Lena. Well thought out answer, but I would like to see Fred walking down the aisle in a beautiful dress."

She raised her eyebrow, "What would I be wearing?"

"An orange suit, to represent the redhead you're marrying," Fred joined in.

"I think you like this idea to much," she laughed, finishing her coffee.

"Can I wear a purple dress?"

"I don't think purple is your color Georgie, it doesn't your hole."

"Pity," George frowned, walking away.

"Sometimes I wonder how I put up with him," Fred mockingly questioned.

"How does Molly put up with _both_ of you?"

"How do _you_ put up with me?"

She feigned exhaustion, "I don't know!"

He laughed as he bent down to kiss her. "Why don't we get married tomorrow in those quick weddings muggles have."

"Do you want to get married soon?" she seriously asked.

"We can hijack this wedding right now! We could tie up Bill and Fleur, lock them in the attic and pretend to be them. I think I can pull off Bill, no?"

She laughed, "I know how to speak French. I think this might work."

"Perfect let's go!" He grabbed her hand, pulling her with him as he shouted, "HAS ANYONE SEEN BILL OR FLEUR?"

"Yes, what iz et?" Fleur had popped her head from outside.

"We're hijacking your wedding, give over the dress, now," he said with a serious face.

"Oh Fred, you ar' so funny, go to your brother, and see how he is doing, ok?" she pushed him towards to the stairs. Turning her attention to Lena, she smiled sweetly, "You look so pretty, Lena. I think Mrs. Weasley was looking for you."

"You look beautiful as well," She hugged Fleur.

"Thank you Lena."

She strolled outdoors, the sky bright and clear, passing by the waiters and band members who were smoking under shade. She found Molly inside the giant tent, fixing Ron's hair, which looked untidier than before. Detecting Lena come in, she stopped messing with Ron, shooing him away.

"Lena dear, I needed help arranging the table decorations. Fleur hasn't told me how she wanted them arranged," Molly mumbled, looking flustered.

"Go on Molly, I'll do it." Relieved she smiled, and left, only to encounter a running Arthur, who had let the all the swans loose from their waiting pen.

She took her wand out and with a flick, she arranged all the flowers and vases to their correct tables, the way Fleur had planned it. Once done with the simple task, she sat down thinking about how everything was going by so fast, the fear of what the future held. Voldemort was gaining power and she knew danger lurked in every corner but the real question she asked her self over and over again was how would Harry defeat him?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, I was planning on updating this yesterday, but with the Superbowl and all, I got distracted. :p Did you guys watch it? Anyway, here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy and let me know what you thought in the review section. :)

* * *

She snapped back to reality, as she noted guests had started to arrive. Fleur's French relatives and the entire Weasley clan, along with friends started walking into the tent with tentative eyes, amazed at the beautiful setting. Lena helped everyone get seated and by the time she was done it was already three, the wedding starting soon. She ran back in the house to check on the bride to be who was in the room, with her little sister, Gabrielle, and mother. Fleur looked at her, her nervous eyes resting upon Lena's. "I'm ready," was all she said.

Lena went back downstairs to find Molly, who was still fussing over Ron's hair who made a quick getaway at her arrival. "Well?"

"She's ready."

"Is everyone here?"

"I think so, I directed everyone to their seats. Where's Bill?"

"He just went to the tent." Molly grabbed her hand, her eyes tearing up, making Lena uncomfortable from the display of emotion. "It's time."

She, along with Molly went back out to the tent to take their seat; Fred patting the seat next to his wagging his eyebrows. The band, wearing all golden jackets, started playing a French tune Fleur had selected for her walk in. Everyone stood up, when the bride walked in, strutting down the purple carpet, admiring her swan dress. Bill looked at her so lovingly, tears welling up as she stepped on the small podium, taking his hands. Ginny and Gabrielle were standing to Fleur's side, holding beautiful color gold and purple flowers, while Charlie awkwardly shifted side to side, uncomfortable being front in center.

"I should've been best man," Fred whispered. "I wouldn't be shifting around as if I needed to piss."

"Shut up. You'd probably do damage up there, that's why you're placed back here." He grinned, observing the ceremony. "When we get married, I don't want a big show."

"Leave the planning to me."

He shook his head, "No planning, we just do it."

"I'm not having a rushed wedding Fred," she frowned.

He took a moment, think over, "All right, but we have to agree on something?"

"What?" she asked warily.

"I put a full body-binding curse on mum."

She tried to conceal her laughter, as Bill and Fleur were saying their vows, the crowd silently crying. Fred couldn't hold his laughter and let out a loud noise from his throat catching the attention of an old French woman who turned around and threw them a dirty look. They focused back towards the podium as the old wizard said, "…I declare you bonded for life." The couple kissed as the old man waved his hand over them, stars showering over their interlaced hands. Fred and George burst into applause, creating a massive applause effect.

The band started playing a lively song, as chairs disappeared and a dance floor appeared, being lit by the setting sun. Little by little other pairs joined the bride and groom, who were dancing, lost in their own world.

"Come on!" Fred grabbed Lena's hand who pulled it right back.

"I'm not dancing," she said firmly. She was a terrible dancer, lacking rhythm and avoided it at all costs.

"Yes you are." Grabbing her once more, he pulled tightly to his body, practically carrying her to the dance floor. He spun her around and around, both laughing as they became dizzy but not ceasing to stop. After what seemed like the hundredth spin, Lena's head couldn't take it any longer.

"Freeeedd," was all she could say, but he stopped, his eyes darting, his stance still wobbly.

The song changed once again, another fast paced folk.

"I need something to drink," she said stinking out her dried out tongue, looking for a waiter to pass by but none were on the dance floor.

"I'll go get you some water, be right back," Fred sauntered off trying to flag down one of the waiters.

Lena continued swaying side to side, trying to regain focus when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning she saw George standing, a huge grin on his face and a hand extended/

"Shall we dance?"

She took his hand, "You'll be disappointed,"

"I can't dance either, remember yule ball?" he smiled as she nodded taking his hand. "You look beautiful."

"Well, you look beautiful as well."

"Really?" he mocked, battering his eyelashes. He continued, "Well just for that great compliment, I shall reveal a little secret; Fred has a surprise for you."

Before she could ask him, he swiftly danced away, winking at her before disappearing into the dancing crowd. She tried to catch up, only to be intervened by their Great Aunt Muriel, who was eyeing her with a disapproving look.

"Hello there Muriel," she politely said, though she dreaded what would come out of the old woman's mouth.

"Your hair is a mess, and your dress strap is sliding off your shoulder," she pointed out

Lena tried to comb over her brown hair with her hand, explaining, "It's probably from the dancing-"

"Yes, you and Fred, dancing like some wild children. Perhaps acting your age would benefit _both_ of you."

She turned a bright red, "Yes perhaps. I think I shall go properly fix it." Leaving the unpleasant old bat, she looked for Fred, finding him being bombarded by one of Fleur's Veela cousins.

"You 'ave gorgeous red hair," one of them tried touching his hair, as he dodged.

"There you are," Lena walked up, lacing her fingers with his. "You must be Fleur's cousin?" she smiled.

She eyed her up and down, responding, "Yes, I am. I must go now, say bonjour to Fleur. 'Ave a nice evening."

"Jealous?"

"Shut up."

"Here's the water you wanted," he said handing her over a glass.

"I've regained my saliva, but thanks."

"Nice to know, maybe we can-"

"Be right back!" She had spotted George who was being led to dance floor by another Veela cousin. She grabbed his other free hand, pulling him back. "Come here you!"

"Hey, I was going to dance with her," he frowned at the lost opportunity.

She rolled her eyes, "You have all night for that. Now, what did you mean before?"

"Before what?"

"What did you mean Fred had-"

Lena stopped talking, noticing a bright light coming through the tent. A lynx patronus, caught everyone's attention.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming," Kingsley's voice drifted through the tent.

It didn't take long for guests to react as the patronus disappeared, disapparating quickly while others looked for someone they had lost in the crowd. The protective enchantment around the Burrow broke down as death eaters had begun to arrive, throwing curses in every direction. Lena searched for Fred, but with chaos ensuing, she couldn't spot him.

George grabbed her hand, "Come on!"

"I'm not leaving without Fred," but it was already too late; George had apparated them back to their shared flat.

"No-"she started yelling

"Stay here, I'll go find Fred, just stay here!" he forcefully said.

"Wait-" but George apparated before she could finish. Once more she felt useless, stuck behind four walls when she should be helping. Quickly changing her dress, she put on jeans and plain shirt and paced around, trying to calm her nerves to no avail. Entering the small living room, she sat down on the old yellow sofa and waited; waiting was all she could do.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the favorites and follows, very much appreciated. I was going to update this yesterday but the site was down, so today was the way. Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

The morning sun was coming in through the windows, lighting up the small living room waking up Lena. She got up and walked around; no one was home but an owl with a letter on its foot was waiting. Untying the note, she read to herself.

I'm alright. The death eaters rounded us up for interrogations. I'll be home later. I love you.

-Fred

Taking a breath of relief, she walked into their room, getting ready for work, putting on her uniform and packed an apple for lunch. Walking through the empty joke shop, she picked and rearranged some the products that had fallen. She locked up behind as she headed down the empty streets, shops still closed, and to her surprise some were already boarded up, having heard of the Ministry's fall. The Leaky Cauldron was thankfully, still open. Inside were small groups of wizards and witches huddled up, all discussing what had happened the night before.

"Scrimgeour was killed by them!" an old wizard shouted, a witch near him gasping in horror.

"Voldemort has a growing army; they're going to kill whoever gets in their way for their search of Harry Potter!"

Lena stood by and listened; so many rumors, but no one knew the exact truth. At that moment the door swung open and in walked in two cloaked men. Death eaters, smirking as they marched in, looked at everyone in disgust.

"Look at all of you fools, getting drunk so early in the morning, discussing about the Dark Lord!" he yelled repulsively. Lena tried to blend in the crowd, avoiding notice but one of the death eaters, who had been looking at her, walked towards her grabbing the back of her neck.

"What do we have here, a young lady like yourself, in an old pub like this? What business do you have here?" he breathed down on her face.

"I have to go to St. Mungos," she managed to say, his hand loosening.

"You could've apparated there," he sneered

"I enjoy the walk."

"Do you now." Though it wasn't a question, his voice sent chills down her spine. She maintained his glance trying to show she wasn't afraid but her heart was bursting inside her chest. A potbellied man who was next to them spoke up, "Please, she's a nurse." He pointed at her nurse uniform, the death eater looked down at her and let her go without a second thought, taking out his wand and pointed it to the man.

"Next time, I won't be too lenient. Crucio!" The man dropped from his seat yelling in excruciating pain. Everyone gasped and cowered, not wanting to receive the same treatment. The second death eater came along, laughing, and looking over at Lena, nodding at her to go. She went running towards the back, where she tapped the brick wall to enter the muggle world. Once she reached it, she felt the hot tears coming down. What had the world come to? Such darkness was now roaming freely without repercussions.

When she reached St. Mungos, everyone was running around busily. There had been attacks already, mostly towards muggle born witches and wizards. Lena's friend, a friendly elderly nurse, Amelia Anderson, came quickly towards her.

"Lena what are you doing here? It's not safe."

"You all need help here!"

Amelia looked at her, "Go home please. It's not safe to be out." She ran off to a man that had entered with a deep gash on his head. Lena headed out again, back into the muggle world. She looked around at them, laughing, talking, smiling, all so clueless as to what was happening so close to them. Sitting down a nearby bench, she hoped Fred was alright.

Lena had lost track of time, wandering aimlessly around the London streets. She entered a dark alleyway and there she apparated home to Fred who was pacing back and forth, while George sat with his hands over his head.

"What's going on?"

"Lena, where have you been?" Fred came over and pulled her into a hug.

"I went down to St. Mungos to see if they needed any help."

"You gave us a fright," Fred whispered.

"I gave you a fright? What about you guys? Where have you been all of last night and today?"

"Death eaters interrogated us. Tried to get us to tell them where Harry is," George stood up to get a drink.

"They didn't get any information out of us, though I pretended to be hard of hearing. They got annoyed repeating questions over and over" continued George, touching his only ear, grinning.

"I think you two should get some sleep." She had the noticed the dark circles under their eyes. They both nodded simultaneously and made their way each to their bedroom. Lena cleaned a little bit and then headed to her room. Fred was sprawled out, snoring lightly. She changed quickly and snuggled right by him. He stirred but no one could truly wake him out of his sleep. Slowly Lena drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a wedding.

"Lena?"

Her eyes snapped open, only to see brown eyes looking over her.

"What happened?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. "How long have I been sleeping?" she continued.

Fred held his hands up, "More than my ten fingers."

"More than ten hours. Merlin's beard why didn't you wake me up?" she swung over the bed, heading in to the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

Fred followed, leaning on the doorframe. "You looked so peaceful, how could I just disrupt your beauty rest."

"Are you trying to say I'm not peaceful when I'm awake?"

He just pinched his fingers. "On the bright side, George left, so- you know we're by ourselves."

"Are you implying we should-"

"Play quidditch, yes."

"Only if I'm seeker." She walked towards him, snuggling against his chest.

"No, you're the keeper," he laughed.

"And what are you?"

He took a moment, grinning, "I'm the captain."

"A captain that does what exactly?"

"Oh I don't know, chase- you know throw the _quaffle ball_ through the _hoop_."

She began laughing at their way of foreplay. "We're so weird."

"I think I'm pretty normal, you on the other hand-"

"Shut up and just score- _captain_."


	6. Chapter 6

August was coming to an end, quickly ending just as it had arrived. The store's business picked up slightly only because Hogwarts students arrived to Diagon Alley looking for school supplies in the last few days of summer they had left.

"Morning," Fred said as he spotted Lena coming over to give him a peck.

"I didn't even feel like getting out of bed," she yawned.

"Hey, do you think you could help us?" George appeared, carrying several boxes at once.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"The counter," was all he managed to say, his face red from the carrying the heavy load.

"Why don't you help him? she asked, as soon as he was out of ear shot.

"He's fine, box carrying helps build character."

She sighed, going over to stand behind the counter she looked at the line; a lot kids were in line, arms full of products, all in a cheery mood despite the what was going on in the wizarding world.

"All right, who's next?"

A little girl, no more than twelve, stepped up, placing a pack of Everlasting Eyelashes on the counter. Lena raised her eyebrow in awe; kids were growing up so fast these days.

"Three galleons."

"Here you go," the little girl squeaked, dropping the coins in Lena's hand/

"Thank you, come again." The line went by quickly when George appeared once more. "Hey I'll take over, thanks," he grinned. "Next!"

Lena headed for the door, only for it to be blocked. "You know, with you standing there, no one will come in. No one coming in means no business Mr. Weasley."

"I don't want you to go out," he whispered.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

"We need help, you know."

She crossed her arms, "Where's Verity?"

"She took the day off so I need_ your_ help."

She turned to look at the store, everything was running smoothly. "I don't know with what. You two seem to be managing."

"Lena," he groaned.

"I can't stay within these walls any longer. I'm always here or St. Mungos-"

"These walls are fabulous-" he interrupted, grinning at her her.

"No doubt they are, but I need fresh air, hon."

"You get fresh air when you go to work."

She rolled her eyes, "Not enough."

He exaggerated a sigh, "Alrighttt."

"I'll be back quickly, "she reassured.

"I'll keep time, if you are one minute late, you will be in big trouble young lady."

"Alright dad, anything else?"

"Don't call me dad," he frowned. "Oh and I love you."

Lena called out, "Love you too."

Outside, the day was bright, but Diagon Alley was a mere shadow of its former self. Half of the shops were boarded up and the few that were still open, hardly had customers in them.

"Excuse me?"

Lena snapped her head, facing a woman with a little boy.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you but do you know where I could buy some robes for my son?"

"Follow me," she smiled at the lady who looked flustered. Lena led them to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion, which was thankfully still open.

"Thank you so much," the woman gushed in joy.

"No problem, make sure to get everything you need and leave. It's not safe to wander around too long in these places anymore," she warned.

The woman nodded her head and grabbed her son. She thanked her once again and entered the shop, leaving Lena alone. She didn't know where to turn, so she stood in the middle of the path staring ahead. Having gotten enough air and nowhere to go, she made her way back to the shop.

"Hey you!" a voice called out. Lena kept walking, thinking the call wasn't directed at her despite being the only one walking in that area. The man came up behind her, breathing down her neck.

"I was calling you," he breathed, grabbing her bag to hold her back. Lena shoved her wand at his throat, the man instantly letting go, putting his hands in the air. "I didn't mean any harm. I was-"

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to talk that's all," he gulped. "What's your name?" She smelled the alcohol breach the air between them; he was drunk.

"That doesn't matter." She quickly turned, continuing back but the man answered. "It certainly does, you'll see," he taunted.

"What do you mean by that?"

He gulped once more, "Your name is your root-your background, if you want to call it that."

"What are insinuating?" she hissed.

"Take it as a warning if you must, you'll be saved if you have some magic blood." The man turned his back, staggering down the empty street leaving Lena confused with a knot forming in her stomach. She didn't know whether to ignore the suspicious warning or chase the man down for an explanation; for once in her life she decided to go for the bolder choice.

"Why are you following me now? I told you more than I should have," the man muttered, staring at a group of men standing by Knockturn Alley's entrance.

"You didn't tell me enough."

"I shouldn't have told you anything at_ all_."

"What do you mean _you'll be saved by magic blood_?"

"It means what it means," he muttered, still observing the group.

Lena started to feel flustered. "That doesn't explain anything!"

The man grabbed her by the arm, hissing, "Are you muggle-born?"

"Y-yes." She tried to pull her arm out of the grip but the man held on tighter.

"Then take it as a sure warning; leave." With that he let go, the group of strange men approaching them quickly.

"Why are you telling me this?" she whispered, puzzled by the kind act. The man opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"What's going on here?" one of the strange men asked, looked at Lena up and down. "Did you lose your mum?" he laughed, thinking she was a lost girl.

"She was just asking me where the wand shop was."

"It's closed, isn't it?" one of the men sneered. "I heard Ollivander took a trip."

Lena nodded and turned to leave, but not before turning to look back at the original man. He quickly looked at her, nodding his head, as if warning her once more.

Fred was restocking a shelf when she entered, disoriented from what had happened.

"Hey, how was your walk?" Observing she was breathing heavily, he probed, "Did something happen?"

"No, I just need water." She lurched towards the back, Fred in pursuit.

"Lena, what happened?"

She served herself water, drinking it all in one gulp. Wiping her mouth, she finally answered him, "Just a drunk man talking some rubbish. Nothing happened." She reached over for his hand, finding comfort in his warmth.

"A drunken man at this time?" he asked.

Lena gently squeezed his hand. "It was nothing," she tried to reassure him, but she couldn't convince herself with the lie; the knot in her stomach not easing up.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been really busy. I've decided that I'll post when the next update will be on my profile so you guys can know when to expect the next chapter. Anyway here's chapter 7, hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

Lena strolled into the small kitchen, grabbing a mug to serve herself some coffee before heading to St. Mungos, not noticing the twins.

"Lena I don't think you should head out," Fred said, fear in his voice.

She laughed, thinking it was a joke, but looking over at George, he confirmed Fred was being serious.

"What's going on?"

"They're requiring Muggle-borns to sign for some sort of registration," George spoke up, setting down the Daily Prophet.

She stood confused, but looking at the headline were the words **Muggle-Born Registration Commission. **

"What is this?" She grabbed the newspaper, her eyes darting fast as she read. Fred had begun to pace around her.

"How could we steal magic?" Lena asked once she finished reading.

"You can't go."

"I have nothing to hide Fred. I didn't steal magic-"

"You can't go! Look who's in charge!"

She didn't have to look again, her heart sank at the thought; Dolores Umbridge.

"Well what am I supposed to then, go into hiding?"

His eyes lit up.

"No forget I said that-"

"George where was it that-"

"Fred I can't go into hiding! That'll make the situation worse."

"How about Aunt Muriel's place?" George suggested.

"Don't enable him!" she groaned.

"That should be the last resort. Think Georgie!"

"How about I stay _here_."

Fred paused as if she had suggested the best idea, adding, "But you can't leave."

"I have work!"

"No Lena, Fred is right. With Dolores Umbridge behind this, it's better to lay low," George added.

"But I have to go to work."

"Isn't there a staff of a hundred already there?" Fred asked.

"Besides you're an awful nurse, I still have a hole in my head," George grinned but Lena didn't laugh.

"I told you that was caused-"

"I was joking."

"You go straight to work, don't talk to anyone, matter in fact ignore everyone," Fred ordered, causing to Lena grumble.

"What am I, a house elf?"

"You have the height to be one!"

"Shut it, _you_," she glared at George who was still grinning.

"Ok, well I have to get ready now."

Fred stopped her, "Can't you miss one day? Just today, that's all I'm asking."

"What for?"

"Lena-"

"One day, that's all!"

Lena went over and smacked George's head, sitting down to read the story again. It would only be one day, something she could handle, but one day turned into three days. Having had enough, on the third morning, Lena woke up earlier than usual to get ready. She knew Fred would try to stop her again if he woke up, still worried over the muggle commission. Kissing a sleeping Fred, she quietly closed the bedroom door, only to be confronted by George.

"Morning."

"Morning George."

"Heading out?"

"Yeah, going to work."

He shook his head, "Better hurry up before Freddie wakes up." Lena didn't need to be told twice, heading out to the front of the store.

"Alright I'll see you two later," she said, hugging George, who closed up behind her. Diagon Alley was completely deserted this early in the morning. Making her way to The Leaky Cauldron, a pit formed in her stomach, but like always she ignored the feeling. Walking in, she was taken by surprise at a woman wailing that her husband had been taken by a group of men.

"Calm down Flora," an old wizard tried to calm her down but she continued to wail.

"They said he had stolen his wand and would be taken to Azkaban if found guilty!"

The voices grew fainter as she continued walking towards the back brick wall; once entering muggle world, she oddly felt safer. St. Mungos was busier than usual, all types of patients arriving. She clocked in and began to attend a man who had been bitten by a garden gnome.

"Pesky thing bit down when I tried to toss it," the man explained the wound on his hand.

"Perhaps you should use a Jarvey?" she suggested.

"Perhaps."

"Well you're all bandaged up, you're free to go," she smiled as the man got up.

She brushed her hair away from her face as she went to attend the next patient. Time went by swiftly, patients went in and out; Lena decided to take a small break. Heading into the break room there were other nurses huddled, whispering amongst each other. "What's going on?" she asked a nurse near her.

"Discussing the commission set for the muggle-borns."

A pudgy old nurse named Rose, was furiously talking as the other nurses listened in and nodded. "My daughter is married to a muggle-born. She told me he had decided to go sign up for this registration and was sentenced to face trial."

Another nurse gasped, "What for?"

"They want him to verify his lineage to confirm how he's a wizard."

The women all shook their head in despair. Lena stood back listening in, but her head was pounding over the bit of gossip.

"What is that?" Rose had stopped talking, listening to a commotion coming from outside the room.

"I don't know. Hold on-"

Everyone headed to the door, Lena being the first one to peek out.

"Let me go! What are you doing?" a man shouted as some men dressed in raggedy leather jackets, pulled him out of a room.

"You're Arnold Hay right?" one of the men sneered.

"Yes!"

"Well you didn't register did you? You're just a muggle who has stolen magic from a worthy witch or wizard. Now you have to answer to the law!"

The man wouldn't budge. "I didn't steal magic. I was born with it! Please let me go!"

More men had appeared, searching in rooms for people. Lena felt someone pull her away from the commotion; to her relief it was Amelia. "Lena get out of here! They're taking muggle borns in!" she frantically warned. "Go to the back entrance! Go now!"

"They can't do that-"

"Go now!"

Lena bumped into the door as she turned. "Don't run, just walk calmly," Amelia advised. She nodded and walked out, the group having multiplied in the few seconds she was with Amelia. Lena put on her best poker face, calmly walking to the back of the building which would lead her out to the main street.

"Hey did you check that one?" a gruff voiced asked behind Lena. She closed her eyes as she kept walking, inching closer to the main back exit.

"I don't think so. Hey you!"

Only a few inches away, she decided to run for it.

"We got someone running!" a snatcher called out, running after her. A spell flew past her as she crashed into the door, shutting it quickly. She ran into the streets, blending in with a group of muggles, specifically a tall man who shielded her. The group of men had reached outside and had started splitting up into smaller groups to search the streets. Lena separated from the tall man, heading into an alleyway to apparate home.

"Fred!" she cried out frantically as she arrived; no answer. Going to the front, Fred and George were tending customers.

"How was work?" Fred smiled, not looking up from the counter. George looked over and stopped what he was doing, a worried look on his face. "What happened?" he asked, causing his brother to look up, his smile sliding off his freckled face.

"They're taking us in as if we were some criminals!" she choked between breaths.

Fred grabbed her, leading her to the back where he motioned at George to finish up and close up the shop. Sitting her down, he calmly asked what had happened.

"Some random men came to St. Mungos, pulling people away," tears streaming down her face. Her brown eyes were bloodshot red from the tears that would not stop falling. Fred started pacing, not knowing what to do, but Lena knew.

"I have to leave." Her face turned stone cold, the tears seized from spilling. Rationalism had taken over Lena, who had buried her emotions now.

"Go where?" Fred groaned in frustration.

"I could go to the Borrow for a few days," she explained. "They know I'm here, they'll be coming any minute now." She got up and started packing everything that was hers.

"Let's think this through-"

"There's nothing to think about Fred. They're arresting us for not registering!"

"But you could register now," he said in disbelief.

"It wouldn't matter, they're accusing us of stealing magic unless we can prove otherwise. I'm the only witch in my family," she finally whispered, realizing she had no other choice but to run. Fred stood still, also realizing the hard truth.

"Help me pack," she said, shoving everything in her bag. "We can't leave anything. You have to say I left."

"That's not believable Lena! What you left one morning without telling me!" the anger in his voice made her wince. "You were at work today," he lowered his tone.

"We had a row, I went to go live with a few friends from school, and you haven't heard from me in days. It's not that hard Fred, use that imagination you have," she explained, going over to caress his face.

They heard the door to the small flat open, George marching in, "I think it's time Lena leaves."

"Wait-"

"No time Fred, some men are outside in the streets, seizing people. They got this list," he motioned a list.

"But-"

"I'll see you soon," Lena kissed Fred goodbye as she picked up her bags and apparated.


	8. Chapter 8

"Molly? Are you in here?" Lena walked into the kitchen; empty. Walking back out to the living room, she thought of where Molly could be.

"Lena, is that you? What happened?"

"Arthur!" She grabbed his arms as she tried to calm down. "They're rounding muggle-borns," she managed to say, her throat closing up.

He solemnly nodded, gently sitting her down. "I'm guessing that's why you're here."

"They're looking for me, those men. Almost got caught at St. Mungos."

"Snatchers."

"What?"

"That's what they're being called, Snatchers," he gulped. "You're welcomed to stay here. You can stay in Ginny's bedroom."

"Thank you so much but I can't stay here too long."

"I wouldn't worry too much, I don't think they'll come here anytime soon, and nothing to thank me for Lena, you're family." He looked at his watch and jumped. "I have to go. Molly should be back in an hour or so; she went to do some errands. I have to go now," he said. "I'll see you later, and Lena try to calm down."

Lena nodded as he apparated. Picking up her bags once more she headed up the narrow stairs to Ginny's room. She couldn't count how many times she had stayed in this room. Even before they had begun dating, he would invite her over whenever he could.

Despite being in the same year they didn't meet until their third as they were in different houses, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. One day on a Hogmeades trip, she decided to enter Zonko's Joke Shop first to purchase some sugar quills. As she was entering, he was exiting, causing them to collide; they locked eyes and something clicked. They spent that entire day together as if they were the bests of friends though he didn't officially ask her out until their sixth year.

Lena laid on the bed trying to calm down and before she knew it, exhaustion hit her. No longer able to keep her eyes open, she surrendered herself to sleep.

* * *

"Lena dear, wake up." Molly hovered over Lena who had finally woken up at the disturbance.

"Merlin's beard, how long have I been sleeping?" She bolted up from the bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Five hours or so," Molly smiled. "Come on down, I've prepared dinner."

She quickly washed her face and proceeded downstairs, following the delicious smell.

"It's just going to me and you dear. Arthur is running late at the office, like always," she laughed as she sat down. "So tell me what happened."

Lena explained everything that had occurred that day, while she listened attentively.

"This is all terrible," Molly whispered. "Everything has gone to hell. I got a letter from Ginny yesterday told me death eaters have invaded Hogwarts. Snape is the new headmaster and they- they aren't being taught anything."

"But is she all right?"

"Yes, yes she's fine. I'm just being a worry-wart," she smiled, but Lena knew she was just putting up a front.

"It'll all be ok." Lena started clearing the table much to Molly's apprehension.

"Stop, you go and res-relax, better yet. You've had an exhausting day. Go on!" she lightly pushed Lena to the stairs.

She went to the room once more, laying down, listening to anything her ear caught; Arthur had arrived. She tried to make out what they were whispering about, but to no avail. Darkness covered the outside, silence in the Burrow. Lena got up and looked into the hallway, but no one was there, only light snoring coming from the room down the hall. Closing her door, she started pacing, thinking of a solution; she couldn't stay here and burden Molly and Arthur.

Hours passed and Lena remained awake, full of anxiety. It wasn't even midnight when she heard the banging coming from downstairs. She ran to her door, Arthur and Molly, in night robes, were standing outside her room.

"Stay here, both of you," Arthur advised as he descended downstairs; the banging had gotten louder.

"Oh dear, who could it be at this time?" Molly asked to herself.

Lena heard multiple voices, but she couldn't make any of them out.

"Where are you going?" Arthur shouted.

"We need to check," a woman's voiced sounded from the bottom of the stairs.

"Molly it's them!"

"Who?"

"The Snatchers!" She quickly ran back to the room, picking up her two bags, Molly right behind her.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go! You can be arrested for having me stay here," she whispered. But Molly shook her head, "You have nowhere to go Lena!" The voices were getting closer, Arthur's voice resonating. "Couldn't you wait until the morning? It's midnight for crying out loud."

"Why not come now? Are you busy?"

"My wife is up there."

She heard someone laugh, "It'll only take a minute. How about you show me the way? It is your house, if you can call it that."

Lena turned away from the door, picking up her bags; she looked over at Molly who was bordering on tears.

"Bye Molly."

Not having a chance to hear her say goodbye, she apparated.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I want to apologize for taking so long in updating this story. I've had a tough time focusing on it but not anymore. I've finally got into full swing for this story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)

* * *

Fleur was making breakfast, as Lena sat at the small table holding her head. Last night was a blur in whicj she had no memory of.

"'Ere is your breakfast Lena," she kindly said, setting down the plate with scrambled eggs and sausages.

"Thank you."

"The Daily Prophet is full of runaway names."

Lena grimaced, "Am I in there?"

Bill nodded, pointing to where her name was on the list.

"So many," she whispered, her eyes scrolling past names, a few jumping out; Dean Thomas and Ted Tonks.

"It's a good thing you didn't go in," Bill smiled, though it didn't reassure Lena one bit.

"I can't be doing this," she muttered, finishing up her food. "What am I accomplishing here?"

"It's not about accomplishing anything Lena. These times are difficult for everyone- some more so than others."

She shook her head, "I should be at St. Mungos, helping people."

"I know it's in your nature to help, but no one is out there is willing to help you except family and friends."

"Bill is right Lena, you 'ave to stay low for a time. You ar' welcomed 'ere." She came over and hugged her.

"Thank you guys." She tried to smile but it game out as a grimace.

"You _are_ practically family now," winked Bill, as he placed his plate in the sink.

"How so?"

"I'm just saying." He left before saying another word.

"Bill! You can't just leave like that and leave me hanging!" but he was already gone.

"Why am I sensing everyone knows something I don't?" she frowned. Fleur tensed up, picking up her plate, avoiding her gaze.

"Fleur?"

"Lena please don't," she pleaded, holding up her hand as if that were to stop her from questioning.

"I'll just go walk around, wondering what everyone is keeping from me," she feigned disappointment as she stood up to stretch. Fleur bit her lip but she gave in, sighing exasperated.

"Ok, ok! But you 'ave to promise I never told you!" She came closer, looking over her shoulder for Bill despite being gone. "Fred bought a ring!"

"A ring?"

"A _wedding_ ring."

Lena gasped, as Fleur smirked and wagged her eyebrows.

"Do you know when he'll-"

"Lena, do you want me to ruin zat moment?"

She nodded her head causing Fleur to roll her eyes. "Today."

"What!" Lena choked on air as she sat back down, in shock.

"You 'ave to act like nothing," Fleur reminded her.

"Merci Fleur."

She stood up once more and headed outside; the day was gray, the air dry and stale. Sitting down she dug her feet into the moist sand, and took in the smell of the ocean. She thought over what Fleur had revealed to her; she was going to be asked for marriage. She felt overjoyed but something nagged at her that it wasn't the right time for a wedding with so much grief and misery happening. It was best to push the idea out of mind, and try to survive.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Bloody hell you scared me!"

"I'm not that _ugly_ Lena."

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, ignoring his joke.

"I asked first," Fred smiled, sitting down next to her, staring at her new hair. "Like the new look."

She groaned, touching her hair; Fleur had turned it blonde, almost silver in color. "Fleur thought it'd be a good idea to change it. Pretend to be one of her cousins."

"It looks nice," he smiled.

"Don't lie."

"You look beautiful with any hair color."

Snorting she continued, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you."

"You shouldn't have, we could-"

"No one knows about this cottage," he winked. "We'll be all right."

Lena felt her stomach twist, regretting eating more than she could handle. "How are your parents?"

"They're fine. Death eaters-"

Her eyes widened in shock, "Death eaters?"

"If you would let me finish you would know they went to go check on Ron, or the goblin in the attic. Not you."

She frowned, "So they're ok?"

"Stop worrying Lena. They're fine." He turned his face away from her, irritated by her nerves.

"Don't get angry with me, you know how I'm-neurotic."

He nodded, his eyes on the dark sea. She placed her hand in his, comforted by his warmth as they remained silent, watching the gray sky darken, and listening to soothing water crash against the rocks.

"Let's take a walk." He suggested pulling her up. They walked quietly, something rare for Fred to do but Lena knew exactly why.

"I need to ask you something," Fred looked her, running his hand through his red hair, a nervous tick he had.

"What?"

"I know you always say these times are bad and whatnot, but-"he paused thinking of what to say next. Lena pretended to act normal but her heart was about to burst right through her chest as she waited for him.

"Lena, will you marry me?" His nervous brown eyes shifted towards her, waiting for her answer. She smiled, "Are you sure-"

"Am I sure? Of course I am, I wouldn't be asking you right now."

"You're not letting me fi-" but he interrupted once more.

"Yes I know, the times are bad but I don't care!"

"Then-"

"If you don't want to marry me then tell me. Stop making excuses and just tell me now."

"I-"

"We've known each other for six years."

"Fred-"

"And we dated for _three _of those years!"

"Will shut up for a second! I was going to say yes but you-"He didn't let her finish, his lips crashing on hers. He pulled away, shoving his hand in his back pocket, pulling out a silver ring.

"Fred it's beautiful," she whispered admiring it.

"It's not much but-"

"It's perfect." She extended her hand, letting him slide the ring on her finger.

"Well Mrs. Weasley, what's next?"

"First you should learn not to interrupt me again," she stated. "Because I'll leave you at the alter if you keep interrupting me during our vows."

He nodded, his eyes filled with joy and a big grin on his freckled face.

"Second, I don't want a huge celebration like Bill and Fluer's wedding. While it was beautiful, I like simple things. So just a small gathering Fred. And-"But he didn't let her finish, kissing his fiancé.


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks had passed since their engagement, already the second week of October, but no plans for a wedding had been made. Lena didn't care nor did she worry about it; the day would come when it would be time. She had decided to go back home, much to Fred's dismay. With her new appearance, she could deceive Snatchers, who would be looking for a brown haired English girl, not a French blonde.

"I don't know Lena, I think your missing something," George commented as Lena walked out of the room. She took a glance in the mirror, she looked washed out.

"What am I missing exactly?"

"A cape of some sort," he grinned.

"A cape? Why would I-George that's not funny," she frowned.

"You would look fantastic!"

"I don't look like one do I?"

"Just a bit."

"Great," she muttered, grabbing an apple.

"But not just an angry pale vampire, when you speak with the fake accent you become an angry _French_ vampire."

"That's exactly what I was going for," she smiled, heading to the front.

"Careful not to be noticed leaving," he warned but she waved her hand already knowing the drill. The shop had a few costumers; Verity attending the counter, while Fred stocked shelves. She quickly and silently closed the back door, tiptoeing to the front.

"Morning Liana," Verity smiled as she saw Lena walk by. She had changed her name to her aunt's name, to avoid further detection.

"Morning-"

"Miss Liana, what are you doing?" Fred had come behind her pulling her behind a shelf. "Lena where are you going?"

"Out."

He sighed, frustrated. "You're risking detection."

"I doubt it. I'll go out for a stroll and-"

"No, it's not just a stroll. You're heading to St. Mungos!" he hissed.

"Come on Fred, I need to see how everyone is."

"Lena I-"but she pulled away as a customer wandered into their section.

"Mr. Fred it was nice meeting you. 'Ave a nice day!" she smiled, leaving him flustered. She quickly grabbed a store bag, as if she had just shopped there. Outside was a different vibe from where she had just been; it was stale and dry despite being October. She walked along the path, heading to the Leaky Cauldron, no one was roaming around. The pub was nearly empty with the exception of a few old men and much to her dismay a group of snatchers.

"Name?"

"What?" she asked.

Two snatchers stood up, walking towards her, one she immediately identified. "Name?"

"Liana Delacour."

"Ah a French maiden," he smirked, pulling out a list of names. The other snatcher observed her closely, when realization hit his eyes. Lena began to tremble, fearing the man would call her out on the lie.

"She's not on there," he said. "I'd think I'd remember a Delacour." He walked back to the table, while the other man put his list away, bowing to her to pass forward.

"Zank you," she said, turning away, her hands shaking as she tapped the brick wall. Once on the other side, she released a sigh. St. Mungos was busy, patients arriving in and others leaving quickly. Lena quickly looked for Amelia, but couldn't find her. A man had arrived with a broken arm, placed in a splint.

"Let me help you," she said sitting the man down on the nearest chair.

"Are you a nurse," he hesitantly asked, looking at her.

"Yes, I'll be right back."

She went to a storage room, to bring the man a potion, to rapidly fix his broken arm. Along the way back she bumped into Amelia.

"I'm sorry mi-"

"Amelia it's me!" she whispered, taking the older woman by surprise.

"Lena?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling her into an empty room.

"I had to see how everything was doing. How you were doing," she faintly smiled.

"Oh Lena, I'm glad you're doing fine, but it's not safe for a muggle-born to be out and about," she warned.

"I'm disguised and I changed my name."

Amelia lightly laughed, "And what's this new name?"

"Liana Delacour."

"Nice ring to it, but I like the old one better," she smiled, looking at her hair. "And the brown hair."

"Yeah me too, but it's just for now. I'm glad you're doing well Amelia," she hugged the old woman. "There's a man out there with a broken arm," she remembered, heading back out.

"Let me take care of that. You go straight back home." Amelia took the potion from her hands. "Please go Lena." Once again she was left alone, standing around not helping anyone. A place popped into her head, in which she agreed she had to go. Without a second to spare, she disapparated to somewhere she had wanted to go for a while.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Lena is zat you?" her father stepped out of the bathroom, holding a newspaper.

"Dad," she replied, running into his arms, her face crumpling in tears.

"What 'appened?" Are you ok?" he asked, brushing back her hair.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Where's mum?"

"She went to ze store."

"Anton I'm home! You wouldn't believe-"the woman paused at the doorway staring at the blonde girl.

"Zere she is," Anton smiled, patting Lena's back.

The woman looked at Lena confused. "Who's this?"

"Sad you don't recognize me."

"Lena!" the woman dropped the bags she was carrying, hugging her daughter. "What are you doing here? Oh nevermind that! How are you?"

"Evelyn let 'er talk dear," Anton chuckled as he picked up the dropped bags.

"Of course, sit down dear." She pushed Lena down, sitting right next to her. "What's with the hair?"

"I had to change it," she answered.

"Why? The brown looks lovely on-"

"You don't know what's happening do you?" she asked, but already knew the answer.

"What is 'appening?" her father asked, sitting across them.

"The Wizarding World has gone to hell."

"What are you talking about? Are you in danger? Where are-"

"Evelyn," her father groaned.

"Death eaters and their dark lord have taken over."

Her mother looked at her puzzled, "What are death eaters?"

Lena sighed, the truth she had kept from her parents, had to finally be revealed. "Mum I think you should make some coffee or something. It'll be a long story."


	11. Chapter 11

"You are not going back!" Evelyn firmly said as Lena finished telling her parents the truth.

"I can't stay here, I have to go back."

"For what!" her mother shouted.

"Calm down Ev, Lena is an adult, she will make 'er own choice," Anton said, standing up to hug her goodbye.

"Are you mad Anton!? Our daughter is going back to a dangerous place! She could be killed!"

"Mum I think you're exaggerating."

"Did you just not tell us, muggle-borns like yourself are being taken in and killed?"

Lena groaned, her mother was already twisting the truth. "No I said they were being deprived of magic and being locked up. Nothing about killing what so ever."

"Lena this sounds like what happened in the forties, with World War II. Please, I beg of you not to go back," her mother pleaded.

She sighed, "I can't leave Fred."

"Fred can come here."

"He can't leave his family!"

"Anton aren't you going to do anything to stop this?" she looked at her husband who stood motionless.

"I can't stop 'er from doing what she wants. Zis is her choice, not ours."

Evelyn started crying, "Lena please."

"I'll be alright. I'll come visit you soon mum."

She disapparated back to the flat before her mother could muster another word. George was reading the paper while Fred paced; it felt like déjà vu. George was the first to notice her, "Hello there Liana. Did you feed on some deserving snatcher?"

"No-"

"Where have you been?"

She rolled her eyes, taking a seat on the counter, swinging her legs in nerves.

"I went to Lyon."

Fred calmed down, sitting next to his brother. "So what happened?"

"Nothing, just went to talk to them, explained everything about what was going on."

"I'm betting that went well," George joked.

"My dad didn't really react, but my mum was a different story."

"What did she say?" Fred asked.

"Wanted me to come live with them, but," she paused, rolling her head back.

"But what?"

"I can't leave you here Fred."

"But it's safer for you," he stood up, walking towards her.

George stood up as well, "I think I should leave you two. Please don't do anything in the kitchen. I live here too."

Lena laughed but Fred stared at her. "What?"

He breathed, "I think your mum is right. Maybe you should stay over there for a bit. Things here aren't getting better."

She jumped off the counter, shoving him away in anger. "I'm not leaving!"

"You staying here isn't safe. Snatchers raided this place looking for you, they could come again."

"Fred, they're not that intelligent! Besides I know one."

"What do you mean you know one?!"

Lena looked down, "One of them warned me back in August that something like this would happen, and he didn't say anything today."

"What the hell are you talking about! What happened today?" His voice was getting louder and more irritated.

"Nothing! That's what I'm saying! No one knows who I am."

"Come off it Lena! Do you seriously think different colored hair and a fake accent is going to keep you undercover? That luck is going to run out and it's better if you're far away."

"Do you want me far away?"

"No, I-"

But she interrupted him, "No, it seems you want me far away. It's like I'm this burden, well let me tell you, I-"

"Enough!" he shouted. "I just want you to be safe. Every week, when I see the names of those deceased-I'm scared one day I'll see your name amongst them."

"But I won't be. You have to trust me-"

"I can't. Look at the danger Lena! You almost got caught the other day-"

"No I did-"

"Don't _lie_. You said so yourself," he started pacing in the small kitchen. "You're a danger to yourself. You think you're some invincible woman but you're not!"

"Is that what you think of me?" she whispered. "I'm afraid but I don't let it consume me Fred."

"Stop twisting my words."

"If I can't stay here, then I'll find another place," she snapped, heading out the door.

"No-"

"Make up your mind! You don't even know what you want!"

"I WANT YOU TO BE SAFE!" Fred came storming at her, his face red from fury.

"THEN LET ME STAY!" She grabbed his face, lowering her voice. "Let me stay." Her brown eyes stared into his but he turned away, annoyed at her. George walked back in, his eyes darting between the two; he had heard everything.

"Mum wanted us at the Burrow by seven, it's um not seven anymore," he sheepishly informed.

"I'll go get-"

"We're leaving now," Fred ordered, not looking at her. She turned away in annoyance, grabbing Georges' hand instead of his.

"Um Fred how about you take my other hand." He nodded taking his hand, disapparating in seconds.

"There you two are, I was starting to think you wouldn't come," Molly ushered them into the kitchen where George and Arthur were deep in conversation.

"Lena dear, your hair!" she whispered, her eyes fixated on her pale blonde hair. "Brown suits you better dear."

"Doesn't she look like those Romanian vampires?" George called out, grinning.

"Shut up."

"Why the change?" Arthur asked, also glancing at her hair.

"She thought it would help disguise her," Fred muttered, still avoiding her gaze.

"It's not safe for you to wander about," Arthur warned. "People are being snatched and even worse, some are being killed."

Lena listened attentively, her nerves starting to eat away at her.

"You're making her nervous," Fred remarked, his eyes finally meeting hers. Now it was her turn to avoid his eyes, as she nervously smiled at Arthur who sheepishly apologized.

"I'm sorry Lena, I-I tend to forget you're a part of this chaos."

"No, it's all right. It's good to be informed."

"If you'd excuse me, I have to go over to Lee's," Fred stood up, scrapping the chair behind him. Lena stood up as well, but he ignored her.

"Oh can't you stay for tonight," Molly begged as she went to her son. "You hardly touched your food!"

George spoke up as well. "We can go tomorrow Fred, besides I wanted to talk a few things with dad."

He clenched his jaw, sitting back down, though Lena remained standing. She picked up her plate at took it to the sink, sighing. "Thank you for the supper Molly, I'll be heading upstairs to rest." She quickly glanced at Fred who was observing her as she walked out of the kitchen. Once in Ginny's room she grabbed a pillow, and yelled into it, her pent up frustration being released. Nothing was going accordingly to her plan. A knock came on her door, catching her by surprise.

"Come in."

"Hey Lena, just wanted to see how you're doing," Arthur smiled, sitting down beside her.

"I feel," she looked at her hands, tingling. "I feel trapped Arthur. It's feels like no matter what I do it's not enough or appropriate for these times."

"These times are very difficult, but you shouldn't allow them to drown you in a glass. You are the key to setting yourself free, away from all of this chaos."

"I know the right choice would be to leave, go with my parents but something is holding me back."

"And what is that?"

"That is what I don't know. I know I can't leave Fred behind but it's something else as well."

"Well discover what it is and act on it Lena."

She nodded, smiling at last. "Thank you Arthur."

He patted her back, "Glad I could help. Now get some rest, you look exhausted."

"Did Fred leave?"

"Yes, he went over to Lee's."

"Thanks."

He turned back to her. "Get some rest," he grinned.

"Alright," she chuckled. Once again, she was left alone in which she took his advice and went to sleep.


End file.
